Ruivas Temperamentais
by Nany Potter
Summary: Ginny esta com medo de conhcer os pais de Harry e Ele explica a Ginny por que os pais dele irão gostar dela.


"**You calm the storms**

_Você acalma as tempestades__  
_**And you give me rest**

E você me dá repouso**  
****You hold me in your hands**

Você me segura em suas mãos**  
****You won't let me fall**

Você não vai me deixar cair**  
****You steal my heart**

Você roubou meu coração

**And you take my breath away****  
**E me deixou sem fôlego

**Would you take me in****  
**Você vai me receber?

**Take me deeper, now**  
Vai me atrair mais ainda?**"**

Everything _Lifehouse_

**RUIVAS TEMPERAMENTAIS**

A noite em Godric's Hollow ja tinha chegado e ela ainda olhava estranhamente para a porta, sentada no corredor, hora andava de um lado para o outro, mas nunca entrava e assim tinha-se passado o dia.

- Ginny, querida? Amor? Onde você esta? – Harry que tinha acabado de chegar em casa, estranhou a mulher não ter ido lhe da um beijo de boa vinda. – Ah aqui esta você. Boa noite querida. Harry depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Ginny que estava absorva a realidade, e pareceu nem perceber o beijo;

- Ginny qual é em? Que foi meu amor? –perguntou ele tentado trazer a ruiva a realidade, - sabe sou muito mais gostoso que essa porta. Com isso Ginny riu e voltou-se para o moreno. – Ah bem melhor, agora me diga o que tem meu anjo, que tanto olha pra essa porta? A ponto de me ignorar? Perguntou enquanto roubava agora um beijo mais profundo da ruiva.

- Ai desculpa meu amor, tava apenas pensando... Mas ela voltou a ficar em silêncio. Quando Harry perguntou mais uma vez agora realmente preocupado com ela, respondeu em um sussurro – _e se eles não gostarem de mim? _Ela falou tão baixinho que mesmo Harry se esforçando não entendeu nada. - Desculpa Gi não gostarem? Quem não gostar? Ele fez uma expressão confusa e ela completa agora mais alto.

- E se eles não gostarem de mim? Se eles não me acharem adequada ao filho deles, e se acharem que não sou capas de te fazer feliz, e se falarem para você se divorciar e se... – ela tudo praticamente em um fôlego só, quando percebeu que o moreno ria de tudo que ela falava e logo se irritou com ele – o que de tão engraçado SENHOR POTTER?

- Desculpe SENHORA POTTER, mas isso tudo é absurdo. - respondeu rindo, mas quando viu a expressão confusa de sua esposa respondeu agora colocando os braços na cintura dela e a beijando. – Quem mais meus pais achariam "adequada" a mim se não aquela que me faz querer que as horas voem pra que eu possa encontrá-la novamente? Pois não agüento ficar um minuto longe de você – beijou novamente os lábios dela, fazendo agora um carinho nos cabelos da ruiva

- Quem mais seria capaz de me fazer o homem mais feliz na face da terra por simplesmente esta ao seu lado, podendo te abraçar e sentir o seu perfume? - perguntou agora enterrando os lábios no pescoço da ruiva que soltou um suspiro quando ele voltou a falar - Quem mais seria capaz de me fazer enxergar luz quando tudo que eu via era trevas e me salvar de mim mesmo? Quem mais seria capaz de me fazer feliz? Se não aquela que me fez amá-la mesmo quando eu não entendia o que era o amor? Quem eu poderia amar se não aquela que faz meu mundo girar com um sorriso? – Ginny estava com lagrimas fugindo dos olhos por causa de tudo que Harry falava, mas mesmo com as lagrimas ela tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios que enlouquecia o Harry.

- E Gi eles jamais pediriam para me separar de você, pois eles sabem que você é tudo para mim, VOCÊ é a força que me faz andar, VOCÊ é a esperança que me faz confiar, VOCÊ é a vida pra minha alma, VOCÊ é meu propósito. VOCÊ é tudo para mim , Como eu poderia ficar melhor? – perguntou agora abrançando ela com todas as foças e sussurando baixinho pra ela – Você é tudo que eu preciso para viver meu amor – sem esperar nem um minuto, Ginny puxou Harry para um beijo.

- Brigada meu amor, acho que estava apenas com medo, afinal atras dessa porta estão seu pais, e eu nunca tive coragem de entrar

- querida eles te aceitariam de qualquer maneira, simplismente por um fato- mas Harry não disse que fato era, apenas abriu a porta e entrou puxando ela pelas mãos para que entrasse junto com ele. – Boa noite papai, boa noite mamãe – comprimentando os quadros dos seus pais e dando um leve aceno para o outros quadros da sala,

- Boa noite meu bebê – respondeu a ruiva ao lado de um moreno que era a copica de Harry,

- Bebê ? por merlin Lily ele ja é um homem formado para você chama-lo de bebê – retrucou o moreno rindo enquando levava um tapa da esposa. - Boa noite meu filho, vejo que sua belissíma esposa finalmente resolveu entrar, estavamos pensando que ia ficar para sempre em frente à porta – comentou ele sorrindo da cara de espanto de Ginny.

~Vocês sabiam que eu estava lá? – perguntou ela vermelha, quando Lily e James confirmaram juntamente com o restante dos quadros, ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e escondeu a face nas mãos - ai que vergonha

Rindo Lily apenas observou aquela que tinha o coração de seu filho, e a olhou agradecida por ela proporcionar felicidade a seu bebê – Ginny por que todo o medo da gente? Eu e o James não podiamos esperar nora melhor que você querida, você é perfeita pra meu bebê .

- Sim ruiva. Alem de fazer o mais importante pra nós, que é deixar nos filho feliz, você tem um grande ponto a seu favor querida – ele sorriu no que Lily e Harry sorriram junto, fazendo Ginny ficar totalemente curiosa.

- E qual seria esse ponto senhor Potter? Posso saber ? – questinou vendo James ir ate a esposa, abraça-lá e depois brincar com um cacho do cabelo de Lily. Antes de James responder pois realmente estava entretido em brincar com o fio de cabelo. Lily respondeu de maneira marota.

- Ginny querida, você é ruiva. E os Potter são loucos por nos ruivas e Lindas – rindo enquando joga os cabelos pra traz e vendo a cara de indgnação do esposo. – E cara nora minha, o que minha esposa disse é puramente verdade, somos louco por ruivas temperamentais – disse Jaimes rindo e desviando de um tapa que a mulher tentou dar nele.

Harry que sempre ficava emocionado ao ver os pais, soltou uma gostosa gargalhada do comentario do pai e abraçou à sua ruiva. – Viu querida além de você ser tudo que eu preciso, nos potters somos loucos por vocês ruivas temperamentais – Harry não pode evitar rir ao ver a cara de indguinação no rosto daquela que amava com a propria vida.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **fic feita num surto enquanto escutava a musica everything do Lifehouse, recomendo que escutem é uma musica linda. e se escutarem enquanto lêem a fic acho que vão entender o que eu quis passar na fic.

Espero sinceramente que gostem

Bjos

Nany


End file.
